


Let me Teach you how to Dance

by Hay_14_NSFW



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Boners, Fontcest, Gay, M/M, Skeletons, Swapfell, Underfell, Underlust, might add more if ya'll like it, nsfw (?), one chapter, underswap - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-10
Updated: 2017-09-10
Packaged: 2018-12-25 23:57:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12047016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hay_14_NSFW/pseuds/Hay_14_NSFW
Summary: An average night at the club in Underlust turns into a steaming hot time between Sans's and Papyrus's from different AUs.





	Let me Teach you how to Dance

**Author's Note:**

> Nicknames:
> 
> Underswap Papyrus-Switch  
> Underswap Sans-Blue/Blueberry  
> Underfell Papyrus-Edge  
> Underfell Sans-Red/Cherry  
> Swapfell Papyrus-Stretch  
> Swapfell Sans-Edgeberry  
> Underlust Papyrus-Lups  
> Underlust Sans-Lust
> 
> ~Hey guyz if ya'll really like how this first chapter goes, don't be afraid to comment, bookmark, or leave kudos so I know if I should add more to this little idea I've got.~

Pink, green, blue, yellow, strobe, spot.

Lights of all kinds flew in different directions across the club floor.

Crop tops, no tops.

Short shorts, just underwear.

Lust and passion.

Love and freedom.

Glances and stares.

Dancing and cheering.

"Oh yeah baby! That's what I'm talkin' about!" Lust strutted over. His jacket hanging from his elbows, his dark grey pants tight to his bones, his blue boots shining in the lights, his shirt cut just below his ribs, his lustful purple, heart shaped eyes locked onto his brother. He posed before him, his weight on one leg as he brushed a hand against his brother's cheekbone.

"Thanks, but..." Lust Pap brushed the hand away and locked eyes with Lust. "You missed the rest of the show." Smiling, he walked past the stage and his brother to the back.

"Well isn't he sassy tonight." Edgeberry walked over just as he was putting his whip back in his belt loop. The two looked on at Lust Pap as he walked with purpose to clean up.

"So...how has your night been?" Lust turned to the Swapfell newcomer and smirked, placing a hand on his hip as he examined his other hand.

"Alright so far. Not as exciting as I'd expected, but then again We just got here." Edgeberry crossed his arms and huffed. His eyes darting behind him for a brief moment.

"I see you brought your brother along," Lust noted. Both looked back at the skeleton. He surely looked like he was having a good time. Two girl monsters were certainly interested in him so it seemed. One on either side, not leaving a single part of his body untouched. "And if there's a problem with the entertainment, I'm sure I could spice things up a bit." He put his hands at his sides and moved in a little closer to Edgeberry. He went for a kiss, but was rejected when he was pushed away with a red, gloved hand.

"I can wait," He readjusted himself after the slight outburst of hostility. Clearing his throat, he looked off to the side. "Anyway...I'm gonna get a few beers...wanna come with?" Glancing back at Lust, he realized that he looked hurt. His eyes narrowed slightly in confusion. He hadn't done anything.

"I suppose I could take a few shots..." Lust shook his head, making the expression leave and be replaced with an energetic one instead. He smiled and walked toward the bar, Edgeberry not too far behind. The two sat at the dimly lite bar, and ordered a couple drinks as they looked around for their first victims. Suddenly, both were caught staring at a skeleton at a booth near the back. He wore a heavy black jacket. The hood lined with a cream colored fur. Black shorts down to his knees with a yellow stripe matching up with his femur. On his feet was a pair of red Converse that were lazily put on due to not being tied. He had one red eye, the left. The other eye was left blank, as if there really weren't an eye, and just a blank, empty socket.

"Do you think he's here alone?" Edgeberry took a swig from his Corona. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Lust set down his fifth shot glass and stand from his bar stool.

"I'll go find out," He smiled half drunk at Edgeberry, and headed across the club to the back. He smirked sillily at the mysterious skeleton. "Hey there." He placed his hands on the table, half for balance, the other half for a better look through the dim lights at him. The skeleton glanced up at him.

"What do you want?" His voice came out a little deep and raspy. Obviously he came off as an edgy guy. Probably dragged here by somebody, or just here to get away. He chose the back so he wouldn't get noticed, but obviously, someone was bound to notice.

"Oh nothing much, hot stuff." Surprisingly his words weren't slurred, and he wasn't completely affected by the alcohol just yet. But nothing stopped Lust form sitting down in the booth, landing there softy, and sliding across the cushioned seat over to the stranger. After being mere inches from him, he could pick up on the smell of cherries and a strong form of alcohol not served at the club. Possibly rum, but not for certain for that scent was overpowered by the cherry.

"Fuck off." The skeleton grunted, moving over a little bit. But Lust refused to give up on him. Pulling him closer by his hip, he whispered to him.

"No need to be so uptight," His mouth brushed up against the other's jaw. "The name's Lust." He smiled against the bone, wanting badly to nibbled and kiss on it.

"The name's Red," He spoke roughly as he shoved Lust off. "And I'm not uptight." He stuffed his hands in his pockets and turned the other way. He tried to focus on something else, but it was hard with Lust inching closer again, and him holding his arm and pulling it beggingly. He looked back at him with a look of pure disgust.

"Oh come on then Red~" He tugged on his arm continuously. "Why don't you want some?" He let his tongue hang out lustfully.

"Because!" Red snapped. He sighed and took his hands out of his pockets." I don't want my brother seeing." He blushed a cherry red and looked around for a moment. Half expecting his bro to be around.

"I can fix that," Lust slid out of the booth and urged Red to follow. "Come with me and I can take you some place he won't see." He smirked as Red took his hand. They ran across the floor through the mass of chaos before the stage.

"Ladies and gentleman, today we have many special guests on our hands. If you are to find one, then lucky you! Today in store we have Blueberry, Switch, Red, Edge, Edgeberry, Stretch, and our two regulars Lust and Lups!" The bartender announced on a mic from his spot at the bar. He slid a cold, wet beer across the wood surface, and down to a rather tall, edgy Papyrus. With a dark red, tattered scarf, red boots up to his knees, black skinny jeans tucked into them, red gloves on both hands that went up to his elbow, and a black torn shirt. His eyes darted to the beer as he lifted it up and took a large and heavy swig. A scar ran down down his left eye, and his teeth were sharp and clean.

"Hey you...are you Edge?" Edgeberry moved a few seats over to sit next to the Papyrus. Taking a swig from his own beer, he eyed the skeleton curiously.

"Yeah, and?" His voice sounded like his vocal chords had been scraped against a cheese grater, but it wasn't a bad sound. It actually kind of turned Edgeberry on. Though it might've been the beer, and the atmosphere.

"Underfell...right?" Edgeberry looked him over, head to toe.

"So what?" He didn't sound too happy. Maybe there was a way to loosen him up a bit...

"Swapfell." The shorter skeleton set the empty bottle down and wiped his mouth. Turning to Edge, he smirked a little.

"You don't look like Swapfell Sans...I hear a lot about how bad you are. Guess it was all lies." Edge shrugged as he continued to drink.

"You're kidding, right?" Edgeberry forced him to set the bottle down and threw some gold on the counter. "You're comin' with me." He took Edge by the front of his shirt and dragged him off to a private room on the side of the club near the back.

"Where're they going?" Switch eyed the two as they walked off. Taking the last drag from his cigarette, he flicked it into the metal trash can off to the side.

"Who knows," Stretch stood next to him uncomfortably. "M'lord can be unpredictable at times..." He couldn't tear his eyes away from the curtain they'd disappeared behind. He loved his brother. More than just a sibling love, but something more forbidden. He wanted to be with his lord forever. Never leave his side. Be able to hold his hand, and cuddle with him. To kiss him all over whenever he wanted. But things couldn't be that way. Not with how Edgeberry saw things. As much as he loved his Papyrus, he could never face that facts. He didn't want a long term relationship. He wanted things quick and easy. Not long and dreadful.

"You okay there? You seem a little attached..." Switch eyed the Papyrus next to him.

"Yeah...I'll be fine." Stretch tried to smile, but it was difficult with the thought of Edgeberry never truly loving him. At least not in the way he wanted it to be. Finally, he looked over at Switch. At his orange hoodie, tan cargo shorts, orange Converse untied like he'd seen Red's. He finally got a good look at the alternate him. The swap him.

"Nyeh heh heh~ You seem a little tipsy if you ask me." Switch put an arm around Stretch and smiled lazily, yet...excitedly.

"I do?" Stretch asked innocently as he looked over. A light clementine orange color dusted his cheekbones as Switch's hand went down his ribs slowly, brushing against each individual one, and down to rest on his pelvis.

"Hell yeah ya do. And it's pretty frickin' hot if ya ask me. Nyeh heh~" He kissed Stretch's cheek, letting the space between their skulls close up almost entirely. But he soon broke free of the heated space and looked around, his hand still resting where it had made it's way to.

"Thank you?" Stretch continued to look at Switch as he remained stationary. They were so close. With Switch holding him nearby, Stretch wasn't sure where to put his arms. But soon enough an idea had dawned on him. With a smirk on his face, he moved to face him and placed his hands on his waist.

"What are you doing?" Switch raised an eyebrow and peered down at Stretch. With smiles on their faces they danced to the heavy bass club music. The speakers blaring, their souls pounding. Something between them began to bloom. A friendship. Relationship. Something along those lines. But they were getting closer and closer through each dance move. Weaving their way through the air to land chest to chest. Both kissed slowly as they stopped dancing and stood there. Touching and feeling all over each other. They didn't stop either. They were so close to pulling their garments away from their bodies, but then something, or someone had noticed. Causing them to stop and look away from one another in a blushing, heated state.

Blueberry took his eyes away from the two as he looked back to where he was headed. He tried to forget what he saw as he hid his blue face in his bandana. Slipping past the curtain curiously, he found himself backstage. There were mirrors, desks, a few lights here and there, and then there was a person. A skeleton. A Papyrus of some sort to say the least. He was just setting his phone down when Bluberry gasped. He didn't think that anyone would be back there, and he certainly wasn't ready for whatever consequence the skele had in store.

"Hey there," The Papyrus approached Bluberry at a slowish pace, seeming uncertain of his decision. "What's a kid like you doing in a place like this?" He took Blueberry's gloved hands and looked him in the eyes.

"Ummm. I was just...looking for...someone..." He looked up at him, his eyes sparkling with worry and guilt. But behind that was still curiosity.

"Who? I might be able to help." Underlust Papyrus took Bluberry back out of the room as they looked around.

"My...brother. Underswap Papyrus." He normally didn't lie, but he had to to get away. Once Lups turned his head-

"Orange hoodie right? He's over by Stretch but I don't think you should bother them." He turned to Blueberry, his cheeks a little pink after the what he had seen. He lead Blueberry back past the curtains and had him take a seat. They both just stared at each other awkwardly for a while. Innocent blue eyes meeting pink sinful ones.

"So you're not going to fuck me?" Blueberry asked sheepishly. He wasn't sure what 'fucking' was, but he knew it had to do with two people and the urge to do whatever it was. The older brother out of US Paps and himself was the innocent one for some odd reason. Though Blue still knew about a few things, like cuss words and murder. He hadn't a clue about sex or relationships, which explained why he was single and never allowed out. Somehow Switch ended up on top, though he was younger, but then again not too many people know why such a situation existed. Where the younger brother was in control of the older. Sure Underfell and Swapfell relationships made sense, but for a sweet AU like Underswap to have such a twist, was kind of out of the ordinary. As if something happened where Switch **had** to take care of his older brother.

"You're kidding right?" Lups turned away for a moment. "I'm not as bad as the rest around here. I don't play around with kids." He looked down at his boots and the floor. How they never made a single scuff or ever were mistreated.

"I'm not a kid."

Lups laughed a little. "Oh come on now. That wasn't your older brother out there?"

"He's my younger brother, so no." Blueberry looked him in the eyes seriously.

"Well then..." Lups cleared his throat and pulled at his shirt collar. "That's gonna change some things..." He slowly stood and walked over to where Blue sat, and leaned in really close. "Since you're not as young as you seem...I should teach you some stuff since it seems as though your 'younger brother' wanted to keep you innocent." He pulled Bluberry to his feet and over to a pole in the back, secluded from the rest, as hidden behind the stage. No one could watch them, or see them. They could virtually do anything they wanted. Like fuck...

"You ever dance on one of these before?" Lups spook smoothly as he grabbed hold of the metal cylinder with one hand and spun around around it twice. His eyes resting on the shorter skele, still curious about him.

"Um, no...I haven't." Blueberry blushed a little in shame. Maybe he should've known. Maybe he's the only one who doesn't know.

"Hey, it's okay if you don't know how. A lot of people don't." He smiled reassuringly.

"R-really?" Blueberry stopped with his nonsensical blushing, and looked Lups in the eyes.

"Yeah," He looked the small Sans up and down. "Maybe a change of wardrobe first...I'll be right back." Lups rushed away over to a crate in between two mirrors. He shuffled through it, looking to be hunting for something Blue's size and style. Pulling out a few items, he slid back over to the one in need. "I need you to put these on. And don't worry, I won't look." Lups smiled as Blueberry took the garments and he turned away to give him some privacy. The shuffling off clothes moving and shifting cause Lups to blush. Even if he'd heard the noises for years, he'd never get used to it. As lustful as he can be sometimes, he'd never be entirely inappropriate. Ever.

"I'm done." Blueberry set his clothes down on a chair and turned around. He wore black and light blue. Short black shorts, high on his femurs. A blue crop top cut just at the end of his ribs. Black heels on his feet. Though he wasn't wearing his bandana...other than all that, he was wearing a black jacket with blue fur along the hood. 

Lups turned around and pulled out a few leather items with spikes. Moving to the skele, he slipped a black bracelet with spikes on each wrist, and then a collar of a similar style around his neck. Blushing heavily, he stood back to examine his choice in clothing style. "Wow...you look...great..." He smiled at Blueberry as he took in every detail of the outfit.

"Really? Thank you!" He smiled brightly and looked back for the pole, still unsure of it's true purpose.

Lups didn't say a word, still staring at how tight some of the items fit. The shorts bone tight, the shirt, the jacket...oh how he really was enjoying the sight.

"So, what are we supposed to do now?" Blueberry walked over, not even stumbling a bit, walking with perfect role model form, as if he'd done it a million times before.

"Let me teach you how to dance..." Lups, finally free of the seductive trance, lead Blue over to the pole and up onto the foot heigh platform. Both stood there, hands on the pole. "How about an example first?" Lups peered out through the curtain to see if there were any performers on stage. Turns out, there were. It looked like a woman of some breed of monster was dancing away. Lups beaconed Blueberry over to watch and see what the possibilities were of poses and stances. All the different moves, but there was more than what met the eye. No matter how many stances a stripper takes, they never will go through every cycle. Yes, there was a cycle. There was a lot that played into stripping and pole dancing. Even if it seemed as if there was just effort and hard work, there was leading and teaching and practicing. That's what made Lust the number one poll dancer and stripper in the multiverse. Practice, and lots of it.

"Is that what you're gonna teach me?" Blueberry looked away and turned to Lups. He smiled back at him.

"If you think you can do it on your own you could try." Lups hopped off the stage and peered up at Blueberry. His eyes sparkled as he closed the curtain and looked at the pole.

"Are you gonna make fun of me if I mess up?" His eyes twinkled in the dimly lit space.

"Of course not, it's your first time, right? I have no right to judge until you're truly ready to perform." Lups crossed his arms and watched, waited, and looked on patiently for the small skele to make a move. He did in fact do something. Wrapping a hand around the metal cylinder, Blueberry circled it slowly. Calculating his first move. He wanted to impress Lups. To show him that he was a fast learner, and a good stripper.

As step one, he ran around it and lifted himself up, his legs wrapping around the pole to hold himself a few feet above the stage. Spinning back down slowly, he leaned back and through one of his arms to the air behind him. The look was dramatic, the outfit and pose all being enough for Lups to cross his legs in hope Blue wouldn't catch him with a tent in his pants.

Smiling, Blueberry landed on his feet and brought himself up slowly, sticking his round butt out to tease the papyrus further. Both hands on the pole, he jumped up and held himself with a firm grip. His body going up over his head so he was upside down. Lups watched closely, clearly impressed that the skeleton had learned so quickly.

"Not bad..." He mumbled quietly, his voice covered by the blasting music beyond the curtain. Blueberry let go with his hands as his femurs kept him from falling face first into the black floor of the stage. Reaching near his waist, he took hold of the pole again and let himself drop to the floor, his feet catching the weight of his body as he let go and looked to his audience. Lups watched in awe as Blueberry posed and made his way down the steps to ground level.

"Well? How did I do?" Blueberry asked excitedly, the expression of joy written all over his face as he held the opening of his jacket with his phalanges. Not a bead of sweat could be seen, not a drop of frustration or exhaustion heard or felt. It came as a surprise to both that the skele wasn't tired from his first trip on a pole, but then again Blueberry was very practiced in his Royal Guardsmen training from the Alphys of his AU, so strength and energy was already there.

"Wow, I...you did amazing! Hell, you could put on a show out there for everyone to see within a day of learning the moves!" Lups spoke happily as he couldn't help but grab hold of Blue's shoulders. "You looked amazing on there. And you did great for your first time!" He lightly pecked the blue cheeks that were lower than his pink ones, and walked over to the chair he'd placed Blue's clothes.

"Y-you really think I did that well?" Blueberry questioned as he accepted his clothing with a gentle hand.

"Hell to the yeah Blue!" Lups responded, his smile turning to a grin as he filled with overjoy.

"Thanks! That means a lot to me...uh...I never caught you name." Blue eyed the Papyrus curiously as he slid the bracelets down from his wrists.

"Oh right, call me Lups. I'm Lust's younger brother," Lups took a seat in the chair, his pink heart shaped eye lights following the other skeleton's every move. "You must be Blueberry."

"Yup!" Blue answered quickly, his hands moving to the heels he had on as he pushed them off to arrive at his usually short height. Though short, the skele could really pack some power in and attack or even during defence. Lifting the shirt up over his head, he folded it nearly and handed it to Lups, who had completely forgotten to close his legs so that boner of his wouldn't be spotted. "Erm...what's that?"

"Oh, nothing!" Lups instinctively crossed his legs and took the shirt to hold it in his lap. His cheekbones darkened in colour as the pink shade spread across his face in embarrassment.

"You can tell me, I know my brother gets those when he sees me getting changed, or when we sleep with one another sometimes." Blueberry spoke in an innocent tone as he continued to remove the clothing from his body. Just the shorts and collar were left as he hooked his thumbs beneath the tight fabric of the black garment. Lups gulped as he watched the fabric drift away from covering such private parts from view. Blue's white boxers could clearly be seen as the skeleton folded what he had removed and handed them to the skeleton sitting in the chair.

"Are you alright?" He asked worriedly as the blush on his cheeks darkened in turn.

"Yes I'm fine." Lups lied as he couldn't take his eyes away. Though he accepted the shorts on his lap, his attention remained on the boner under the other set of clothes.

"I-is it this that's making you uncomfortable?" Blueberry's voice raised a bit from nerves as he lifted the elastic hem of his boxers. If he would just lift that away a little more-

"Uh no, just, leave those on, okay?" Lups rose to his feet and stuffed the clothes away along with the heels and studded bracelets. Breaking his eyes away, he moved to the collar around Blueberry's thin neck. "Here, let me get this off for you." Smiling as to hide his lust to pin the smol against the wall and fuck him, he wrapped his phalanges around the leather of the jewellery and pulled it free of the metal clasp. After tossing the collar into the box, Blue backed up a bit and took the sight of the Papyrus in. Tall, skinny, very exposed and attractive. The tent in his skinny jeans only grew as Lups' eyes landed on the one in Blue's boxers.

"Uh...I'm gonna finish getting changed, afterwards do you want to go get a drink?" Blue tore his eyes away to slip on his grey, knee length shorts. Lups closed his mouth and turned around.

"Yeah, sounds good." The Papyrus crossed his arms as he looked beyond the curtain which Blue had came in from. His hot pink, heart shaped eyes shifted to ovals of the same colour. The atmosphere outside that curtain. The world beyond the building. The Universes beyond his home. And a few of those rare guests were there to visit. He questioned a lot of things before there was a sudden tap on the back of his arm.

"Ready?" Blue smiled up at the Papyrus, his cheeks still dusted in bosh as they headed toward the curtain.

"Yeah." Lups returned the look, his mind finally clearing of the strange thoughts that raced around in it. Thoughts about kissing Blue, or pinning him against the wall of his bedroom. Holding him close and dancing slowly as the night came to an end. All of those things were just thoughts though. Things that were never to be, no matter what the poor skeleton did.


End file.
